sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunt for Dr. Isaak Weil
Omega General of Dr. Isaak Weil's Mavericks |forces1 = United States Armed Forces *United States Army *United States Marine Corps *United States Navy *United States Air Force Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives S.H.I.E.L.D. Organization *S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives East Asian Federation Armed Forces *Federation Land Self-Defense Force *Federation Naval Self-Defense Force *Federation Air Forces Federal Republic of China Armed Forces *Federal Republic of China Army *Federal Republic of China Air Force *Federal Republic of China Navy Afghan Armed Forces *Afghan National Army *Afghan Air Force Pakistan Armed Forces *Pakistan Army *Pakistan Navy *Pakistan Air Force *Pakistan Marines *Paramilitary Forces United Korea Armed Forces *United Korea Army *United Korea Air Force |forces2 =Dr Isaak Weil's Mavericks Armed Forces *Dr Isaak Weil's Mavericks |casual1 = Total casualities of the American and NATO soldiers |casual2 = Moderate casualities of Dr. Weil's Mavericks }}The Hunt for Dr. Isaak Weil is the first campaign to hunt Dr. Isaak Weil in the deserts of Afghanistan and Pakistan, headed by Xander Bradley, the President of the United States. after the conclusion of the Battle of Hong Kong. United States and NATO coalition forces with the support of Afghan National Army and Pakistan Armed Forces when they managed to capture Dr. Weil and ended the Elf Wars for good. Background Prelude With the victory of Chinese and East Asian forces at Hong Kong and the withdrawal of the Dr. Weil's Mavericks from the Federal Republic of China and the United States, U.S. President Xander Bradley was given a "blank check" to hunt down Dr. Isaak Weil and his Maverick associates. Dr. Isaak Weil and Omega's location was discovered in the providence deserts of Afghanistan. Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II, Shadow the Hedgehog, Aqua, X and Zero were assigned by the U.S. government to search for Dr. Isaak in Afghanistan with the U.S. and NATO coalition forces. In secret, U.S. President was mobilizing the U.S. Armed Forces and NATO coalition forces to aid the U.S. and NATO coalition forces to attack the Dr. Weil's Maverick forces when he and Omega were both found in the Afghan providence. Moments later, United States and NATO coalition sent a mobilized invasion force in Afghanistan-Pakistan border to take Dr. Weil out. After raiding a city and finding out that he was not in the TV station that they expected, it threw U.S. Command & Intelligence off. They moved to the western districts in Pakistan and they cleared a large number of Dr. Weil's Maverick soldiers and supporters out, but still with no sign of Dr. Weil. After much coordination, they assumed that he must have been in the providence in Afghanistan. Battle of Dr. Weil's Afghan Hideout The 2nd Light Armored Reconnaissance Battalion, which was attached to Regimental Combat Team One (RCT-1), pushed through Afghanistan and established a perimeter 15 kilometers (9.3 miles) north of the Afghan providence. Weil's Maverick reinforcements launched several counterattacks. As the significant gridlock occurred as U.S.-led and NATO coalition forces moving north converged on the Afghanistan's surrounding deserts. The December 31st 2097, the U.S. Army 101st Airborne Division continued its attack north in support of the 3rd Infantry Division. It started with U.S. AH-64 Apache helicopter gunships setting out on a mission to attack of Weil's Mavericks Armored Division was under fire by American air support. B Squadron, Delta Force (known as "Wolverines,") accompanied by several U.S. Air Force Special Tactics teams, a Delta intelligence and targeting cell, several military working dog teams with there attack of Dr. Weil's Maverick forces were captured by the U.S. Special Forces and Sentinel Task Force. U.S. Navy a total of 64 Tomahawk cruise missiles struck the Command Centers is under attack by American cruise missiles. On the December 4th to 24th, the Combat Controllers attached to the ODAs vectored in US Navy F/A-18s which dropped six 500 lb JDAMs that shut down any further resistance. During the night, four AC-130 gunships maintained the pressure on the retreating Ansar al-Islam terrorists as they pulled back toward the Dr. Weil's headquarters; the next day, Task Force Viking seized the high ground and pushed down through the Weil's Mavericks Forces was destroyed by American air support. Later, the U.S. Army Rangers and Delta Force operatives are deployed to the deserts of Afghanistan to hunt down Dr. Weil's Maverick associates and end the Elf Wars for good. After days of heavy fighting, the sixty men are eventually cut down to fifteen. It was at this point that the U.S. Special Forces and Sentinel Task Force teams decided to evacuate the hospital's occupants that are led by one of the operators. The other fourteen returned to the line and hid beneath the bodies of their fallen brothers. When the enemy soldiers arrived, the fourteen American soldiers attacked in a method that was so fierce and so quick that they defeated their enemies. They resorted to their weapons, knives and their bare hands. However, Dr. Isaak Weil unleashed the completed Omega in the battlefield at Afghanistan via his last stand, revealing his true ambitions to the world. Under Dr. Isaak Weil's orders, Omega, supported by an army of Golems, to overpower the countless U.S.-led forces and NATO coalition forces. After a long struggle, X and Zero defeated Omega with a Final Strike and Isaak Weil was stopped and apprehended by the U.S. Army Rangers and Delta Force (on U.S. President Xander Bradley's orders) right before he could combine Omega with the Dark Elf, putting an end to three years of devastating conflict. Aftermath Although Omega managed to survive the final battle, the "Devil Reploid" was sentenced to perpetual exile into deep space within the Forbidden Ark, whereas Dr. Isaak Weil was punished in a similar yet unprecedented manner by the American-NATO coalition government: away from public eyes, the American officials modified Dr. Isaak Weil's old body, turning him into a cyborg encased in regenerative armor. Dr. Isaak Weil's memories were converted into program data so that he would never forget what he had done, and he was banished by the United States government to the Middle East for a high treason, doomed to suffer for eternity in the wastelands of the war. Even though Zero fought bravely in the wars, he feared that his presence would cause history to repeat itself and willingly returned to stasis. X moved on to visit New York City to finally bring peace and stability to the region. All existing records of the Elf Wars and the crimes committed by Dr. Isaak Weil were eventually disposed of in locations such as the Sunken Library in order to protect the reputation of the government of the United Nations Space Alliance. Over time, the people of the world would forget Dr. Isaak Weil and his sin, and X continued to govern the United States until the day he was forced to sacrifice his own body to keep the Dark Elf sealed in Yggdrasil. Gallery a4d3754ba20af2c0ce21bcd087bb37dd3f51d494_hq.jpg AfghUSpatrolDOD.jpg INDIA5.jpg 3rd Battalion 5th Marines in Sangin Valley 2010-10-07 2.jpg 1st Bn, 7th Marines Afghanistan 2014.jpg PUMA SQUADRON MARKS 100 YEARS MOD 45159769.jpg M1A2 Abrams tanks Severed Ties CoDG.png Two-us-army-uh-60-black-hawk-stocktrek-images.jpg 1200px-Marineswithm16.jpg Marine-m16.jpg MV-22 Ospreys takeoff on USS Makin Island.jpg ch-53k-king-stallion-is-the-badd.jpg Arma32017-04-2210-39-45-38.jpg 1151188020 preview UZX5x9EkYK.jpg 1442287406 preview arma32017-03-2222-09-56-80.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-v10-7 4.jpg Russian-spetznaz-sff-r-version-10-5 4.jpg Final2 4.jpg Uk4x 4.jpg Russian-gru-omon-spetsnaz-v14-2 4.jpg Russian Spetsnaz Operatives Arma 3.jpg ROK Marine with K2.jpg A Republic of Korea Type 88 K1 Main Battle Tank.jpg 3b0698d1a94d692065d5636d6e4472a5.jpg 041126-M-5191K-005.jpg 27094ce9db657b6023e77bb544129286.jpg Us-marine-recon-6.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg Nimitz-strike-group.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg Abrams in formation.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg 10th.mtn.afghnistan.jpg Air assaulting Lwar Kowndalan.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 070725-A-6849A-473.jpg U.S. Marine Corps Sergeant exits an Italian Army CH-47 Chinook.jpg US 10th Mountain Division soldiers in Afghanistan.jpg Flickr_-_DVIDSHUB_-_Firefight_in_the_Waterpur_Valley.jpg Defense.gov_photo_essay_090813-A-1211M-002.jpg US_soldiers_in_Zabul_province.jpg Air assaulting Lwar Kowndalan.jpg 75thRRKandaharSW.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 120229-A-8536E-817 - U.S. Army soldiers prepare to conduct security checks near the Pakistan border at Combat Outpost Dand Patan in Afghanistan s Paktya province on.jpg Category:2090s conflicts Category:Elf Wars Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving NATO Category:Battles involving East Asian Federation Category:Battles involving the Federal Republic of China Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Battles involving United Korea Category:Battles involving Afghanistan Category:Battles involving Pakistan Category:Fictional battles Category:Military operations involving the East Asian Federation Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Military operations involving the Federal Republic of China Category:Military operations involving Russia Category:Military operations involving United Korea Category:Military operations involving Afghanistan